The invention relates to a balancing mechanism for facilitating proper balance in a mechanical mechanism wherein rectilinear movement (in the form of piston reciprocation) is transformed to rotary movement (in the form of rotation of a crankshaft). A number of mechanisms have been utilized in the prior art for providing such balancing, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,469, 4,320,671, and 1,950,350. The invention seeks to achieve good balancing action in a manner that is simplified compared to the prior art structures.
According to the present invention, a balancing mechanism is provided which has a pair of balancing bodies connected to opposite ends of a collar which receives the offset portion of the crankshaft. One of the balancing bodies has an internal peripheral portion with gear teeth formed thereon, and those gear teeth mesh with the teeth on a small gear having teeth extending from the external circumferential periphery thereof. The small gear is rigidly connected to an engine wall or the like, and the crankshaft passes through it for rotation with respect to it.
In the use of the apparatus according to the invention, one or more pistons are connected by conventional bearing means to the collar, which is integral with the balance bodies. The balance bodies preferably have substantially the same dimensions and mass. With the utilization of the structure according to the invention, one structure (a balance body) is able to perform a dual function, and thus the number of parts are minimized, and the ease of construction of the apparatus is enhanced. Utilizing the apparatus according to the invention the power output of the crankshaft may be increased, and the fuel economy of the engine may be increased too.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective mechanism for converting the rectilinear movement of a piston of an internal combustion engine into rotary movement of an engine crankshaft. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.